A YuGiOh! Christmas
by Manayugi
Summary: A series of oneshots, srounding the lives of the gang on christmas.
1. That Sneeky Bastard

Manyugi: Well time for my first new fan fic in a little over 2 years! Stupid writers block!

Yami: Writers block, yeah right! Your just to lazy! And don't blame gr10, Yugi's in gr10 and he's perfectly fine!

Yugi: Zzzzzzzzz…….

Manayugi: Right. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I wish I did! Now on with the Christmas fic.

Hey look a line!

Yami watched Yugi run around the house, like a five year old on a major sugar high. He was yelling something about a guy called Santa Claus, and this thing called Christmas. As Yami pondered about what this Christmas thing was, and who the hell Santa Claus was, he failed to knowtis the growing amount's of decoration going up around the house. Soon the house was glittering with tinsel, and other various Christmas decorations.

Yugi looked over ay his Yami, he seemed to be off in his own little world. He walked over to him, and tapped him on the shoulder. Yami jumped a little, and looked over at Yugi who was smiling very brightly.

"Yami what's wrong? You look distracted." Yugi asked. Yami looked around, and finally knowtised the house all decorated.

"What is all this?"

"Their Christmas decorations Yami!"

"What's Christmas?"

"What's Christmas!" And so Yugi gave Yami a lengthy explanation about what Christmas is and why we celebrate it. But by the end, Yami was more confused than ever. Because, what did some guy's birthday, have to do with a fat guy?

" Yugi, who's Santa?" And yet again, Yugi gave a long explanation about who Santa is, what he does, and why he does it.

After Yugi began to run around the house again. Leaving Yami to ponder on what his light said. And he knew just what to do. You see, in Yami's mind, the idea of a great fat man breaking into your house was not right. And he had the sneaking suspension that this _'Santa'_ was after the millennium puzzle, and possible he may kidnap Yugi. For some reason, he didn't know why, but that's what all the other's did. So tonight he would catch _'Santa', _and challenge him to a dual!

Later that night!

Yami sat in a large arm chair, which he placed in front of the fire place. Because that's who he got in, according to Yugi. He looked at the clock, to see that it was 2:30 in the morning. Yami yawned, it was late. But he was determined to catch Santa! That sneaky bastard wasn't going to get by him without a fight. It was just so late, and he was tired. Yami decided it wouldn't hurt to rest his eyes for a moment. Just a moment…..

But anyone who has attempted this will agree with me. Because we all know, it doesn't work! You just end up falling to sleep! And so guess what happened to everyone's favorite pharaoh?

The next morning 

"_Yami….Yami…._Yami!"

Yami was abruptly woken by the sound of Yugi's voice. He opened his eyes to see that it was morning. And that the millennium puzzle, and Yugi were still there.

"_Damn! I fell asleep!" _Yami mentally said to him self. Yugi handed him a package.

"Merry Christmas Yami." Yugi cheerfully said. And it was probably the best Christmas ever! But Yami still didn't trust Santa. And vowed that next year he would catch him! The sneaky bastard!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Manayugi: Well, my first Christmas fic! Now go! And eat your turkey dinner, or if your like me, HAM!

Yami: Did you give Yugi sugar?

Manayugi: Yeah! Why?

Yugi: WEEEEEEEE…..MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	2. The Best Last 4 Hours of Christmas Ever

Manayugi: Well I've missed the last two three years, so I'm going to attempt to make it up this year with more then one story. I'm not making any promises. sorry.

Note: This story takes place after the final dual, Yami is in the afterlife. Not like the last chapter where he had his own body. This chapter is in a different universe if you will.

Note: Reposted for edits!

It was the night before Christmas

Acctually it was the night of Christmas

and all through the Wheeler house not a creature was sturring not even a mouse

The clock struck eight

Joey jumped from his bed

He peered outside to see the sky black

"Oh crap!" he exclaimed

"It's Christmas night! And I'm very late!"

You see

He ment to buy presents on the Eve of this day

But due to a deep sleep

He slept through the night and day

So he dashed to dress

and flew down the street

To see if there were a store to solve his plight

But on the night of Christmas there was no open store to be found

He ran up on street

And down another

Nothing was to be found

That was until he saw the light

A conventience store open 24/7!

"My problems are solved!" Joey said with excitment

He ran into the building with joyous glee

Then went on his mission

to pick out gifts for his friends

A travel board game for everyone favorite King of games

A phone card for a very talkative dancer

A sandwich for his little sister loving friend

A pack of gum for his favorite sister

A deck of playing cards for that white haired British kid

And a pack of condoms for a very promiscuous dice man

~Meanwhile at the Mutou house~

~9:00 PM~

The christmas party was in full swing

Music was pumping

Holiday snacks were eaten

And the Christmas punch

Had been spiked

While the little game king tried to keep control of the party

Then the door swung open wide

"Merry Christmas everybody!"

Joey entered the room

Bags of gifts in tow

"And I come bearing gifts!"

His friends gathered round

To see what they'd recive

The ractions were mixed

As Joey preceived

Yugi just smiled

Tea looked a little happy

Tristan was quite pleased for he quite was hungry

Serenity smiled as well

Bakura was puzzled

And Duke had a suspicous smirk

Joey looked defeated

The gifts he got them

Were quite crappy

"I'm sorry guys. For bad presents."

They all looked at him

Yugi was the first to speak

"It's not the gift, it's the thought that counts!"

Then Tristan spoke between bites

"Yeah man. And you remembering us is really a gift."

Joey looked up at his friends

They all had a smile

"Thanks you guys!" he yelled.

The party started up again

And it was even better then before

Especially for Duke

Now that he had protection

And the Christmas punch

Mysteriously got more special

The other gifts were distributed

And were not bought at a covenience store

Yes it wasn't a normel Christmas for Joey

One would not sleep through the most of the hoilday

But it was the best last three hours of Christmas ever!

Manayugi: Well there you go. It acctually wrote this two years ago, but forgot about it. And only wrote half. THEN my computer crashed. THEN I rewrote it, and THEN my computer crashed again. *sigh*


End file.
